noches de tormenta
by cullenmoon
Summary: -te amo- me dijo el con un suspiro, sus perfectos labios hicieron mi media sonrisa favorita, el hera el hombre adecuado... ¿que me queda ahora?, lo deje ir y ahora debo recuperarlo
1. chapter 1: prologo

**Noches de tormenta **

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM, yo solo los uso con fines de expresar lo que siento.**

**Prologo**

La típica historia de amor, tienes a alguien y cuando crees que ya nada puede cambiar, resulta que el destino te tenía preparado otra cosa.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan Dwye, pero no me gusta mi nombre completo así que prefiero que me llamen solo Bella, soy de complexión liviana, mido un metro sesenta, mi cabello castaño ondulado me llega hasta la cintura, mis ojos son de un chocolate oscuro, justo como los de mi papá; vivo en el lluvioso pueblo de Forks Washington en compañía de mi amado padre Charlie Swan y mi madre Renne Dwye, somos como cualquier familia de este pueblo, mi papá es el jefe de la policía y mi mamá es una diseñadora, no tan famosa como otras, pero igual, me encanta todos sus diseños. Este año haríamos 17 años que vivimos aquí, justamente el día de mi cumpleaños número 17.

Como cualquier adolecente de este pueblo estudio en el instituto Forks, junto con mis amigas desde la niñez Alice y Rose; Alice Brandon es mi pequeña hadita, su cabello negro y corto con puntas viendo hacia todos lados, mide si acaso lo mismo que yo, pero algo que distingue a Alice es su hiperactividad, no puede estar ni un momento quieta y menos si se trata de compras, es una compradora compulsiva, ella le ayuda a mi mamá a hacer diseños los cuales solo usamos nosotras cuatro. Rosalie Hale es una barbie en todo el sentido de la palabra, su cabello dorado ondulado le llega un poco mas debajo de la cintura, tiene un cuerpo de modelo y una estatura de un metro setenta, solo que ella se considera como cualquier chava y no le interesa ningún sudoroso adolecente de la institución, ya que según ella solo ven lo físico y no lo sentimental, tiene un hermano, Jasper Hale, en realidad son mellizos, Jasper es el novio de Alice, un tipo callado y reservado con personas que no conoce, pero un gran amigo y confidente cuando lo llegas a conocer bien.

Día lunes, un día cualquiera para el que se cree normal, no digo que yo no lo sea, pero hoy es precisamente el día que menos quiero recordar, el día que me enamore y el día que lo perdí todo.


	2. chapter 2: recordandote

**Noches de tormenta **

**Los personajes no son míos, sino de SM, yo solo los uso con fines de expresar lo que siento.**

Día lunes, como bien lo saben todos; me encuentro en mi habitación sin saber qué hacer, mi papá ya se fue a trabajar y mi mamá está en su habitación intentado recobrar imaginación para poder crear su nueva temporada de ropa, en cambio yo solo estoy aquí viendo pasar la vida, ya no leo ni escribo, voy a la escuela y simulo que sonrió; hace un mes que él se olvido de que existo, hace un mes que me presume a su despampanante y rubia novia y hace un mes que me dijo "te amo", para luego dejarme sola

Vamos Bella durmiente, tenemos que llegar al instituto- me apresuro Alice al momento de verme en mi habitación con los ojos clavados en la pared

Ya lo sé hadita, solo te estaba esperando a que llegaras- dije molestándola, ella solo me vio con ojos de, "cuando lleguemos a la escuela estas muerta"- Perdón Alice

Solo porque tu coche se atrofio acepto que vallas con migo, sino, te hubiera dejado a tu suerte

Jajajajaja, ya Alice, sabes que te lo digo de broma, aparte, tu eres tan linda con tu amiga que no me puedes dejar a mi suerte

Mmm, tienes razón, para la siguiente ya no seré tan buena

Nooo, ¡Alice Brandon es mala con migo!

Jajajajaja, es lo que te buscas Belly Bell´s

¡Chicas dejan de soñar despiertas o llegaran tarde al instituto!- nos dijo mi mamá desde su cuarto

¡ya vamos mamá!- grite en forma de respuesta para luego jalar a Alice escalera abajo y encaminarnos a su coche- ¡nos vemos después mamá, te quiero!

¡adiós Bella, suerte!

¡nos vemos Renne!- se despidió Alice de mi mamá

¡adiós Alice, suerte!

Las dos salimos de mi casa y fuimos a su precioso porche amarillo, el cual le acababan de regalar ya que su otro coche paso a mejor vida como ella le decía, el mío también había pasado a mejor vida, es por ello que la pequeña me lleva, pero esta semana llegaba mi nuevo Ferrari. El clima de Forks estaba soleado, pero no se alegren, de seguro en la tarde ya está lloviendo, es lo malo de este lugar, nunca puedes disfrutar de un día de sol; como ya íbamos retrasadas a causa de nuestra pequeña platica en mi habitación, Alice manejo a mayor velocidad de la que nunca antes había manejado en el pueblo, fuera de el era una cosa diferente, pero dentro siempre manejaba con cuidado, solo que hoy fue la excepción, llegamos a la escuela con 10 minutos de adelanto, justo cuando nosotros entrabamos también lo hacían los hermanos Hale en el BMW de Rosalie, nuestros lugares siempre eran los mismos, ya todo el instituto lo sabía, así que nunca los ocupaban.

Buenos días chicas- dijo Jasper bajando del coche e illendo a abrazar a su novia

Hola Jasper- dije en forma de saludo, Alice le dio un saludo completamente diferente- Hola a ti también Rose

Hola Bella, veo que llegaron temprano

Si, la pequeña duende manejo más de prisa de lo que está acostumbrada a manejar dentro del pueblo

Ya veo

Justo en eso momento estaba entrando al instituto un flamante volvo plateado, recuero la primera vez que lo vi entrar en el instituto.

FLASH BACK

_Era día lunes 10 de enero, todos estaban ansiosos por regresar a llenar sus mentes con sabiduría, nótese el sarcasmos, lo que más querían era conversar con sus amigos de las cosas que habían hecho en las vacaciones de navidad, cuando lo vi por primera vez el flamante volvo plateado entrando en el instituto, todos querían saber quien o quienes eran lo que venían dentro de ese coche, nadie había hablado de ellos así que era una gran novedad, y eso si que es cosa rara en este pueblo. El coche aparco alado de mí… y de él bajaron dos chavos, uno alto, musculoso y de apariencia dura, el otro era un poco meno musculoso, pero igual de alto que el primero, su cabello cobre despeinado le daba un toque de chico rebelde; todas las chavas del instituto quedaron flechadas desde el momento en que lo vieron, como no, si parecían sacados de una revista de súper modelos, los dos se encaminaron al edificio dejando a su paso un olor que te embriagaba todos los sentidos, cuando pasaron a nuestro lado el mas musculoso le dio una sonrisa muy sincera y seductora a Rosalie, haciendo que sus pequeños hoyuelos resaltaran y provocando en mi amiga un pequeño rubor, en cambio el otro solo se nos quedo viendo, después de eso siguieron su camino perdiéndose entre la multitud. Jasper acompaño a Alice a su primera clase, Rose y yo nos dirigimos a la nuestra, a primera hora nos tocaba trigonometría, una materia sumamente aburrida pero de fácil comprensión, con forme fuimos caminando y conversando me pude percatar que aquel olor tan delicioso también había pasado por ese lugar, un pequeño nudo se me formo en el estomago, no supe el porqué, pero cuando entre al aula ellos estaban ahí y un montón de maripositas comenzaron a volar por todo mi estomago, los dos estaban conversado muy animados, sin hacerles caso al trió de rubias que se encontraban hay intentando seducirlos, Rose se encamino a nuestros asientos, que justo estaban en donde se encontraban esas arpías, de seguro mi querida amiga no dejaría la oportunidad de humillarlas, así que camino muy firme, mostrando toda su personalidad y pasando en medio de todas, provocando que estas se molestaran_

_¡¿estás ciega o que te pasa Hale?- le dijo Tanya y la líder de ese trió_

_Perdón, ¿me hablas a mi?- dijo mi amiga haciéndose la inocente- hay perdón, es que no te vi- dijo mi amiga muy dulcemente, yo lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, ¡cómo iba alguien a no verlas! Si venían vestidas con unos pantalones súper pegados y una blusas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, los dos recién llegados también se unieron a mis risas, provocando que ellas se enfadaran aun mas y se alejaran de ahí, ya cuando el área se hubo despejado de sus venenos me acerque a Rose la cual mostraba una brillante sonrisa_

_Rosalie Hale, solo a ti se te ocurre decirles eso, mañana de seguro van a venir con prendas más pequeñas y llamativas_

_¿y qué?, son ellas las que se dejan en ridículo- dijo Rose haciéndose la ofendida por mi comentario_

_Hola- dijo uno de los nuevos, cuando me voltee me di cuenta que era el que le había dedicado una sonrisa a mi amiga- soy Emmett Cullen y el es mi hermano Edward, somos nuevos aquí_

_Hola mucho gusto- dijo mi amiga- yo soy Rosalie Hale y ella es mi querida amiga Isabella…_

_Bella- le corregí_

_Bueno, Bella Swan, un placer en conocerlos_

_El placer es todo nuestro- dijo Emmett de manera seductora, yo me limite a reír y me percate que Edward quedaba viendo en mi dirección, haciendo que mis mejillas tomaran un color rosado_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ahora veo entrar ese volvo y lo único que me trae son recuerdos que quiero olvidar.

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es un fiasco total? , por favor dejan comentarios, ustedes son las que me impulsan a seguir esta historia y pues si no les gusta para que seguirle, así que acepto comentarios, alertas y todas esas cosas para mejorar…. Espero leerlas en los siguientes capítulos


End file.
